destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcane Mastery
<--Sorcerer Class Arcane Mastery deals with the control and management of magic. It is generally a utility oriented skill-tree. Only sorcerer's may learn from Arcane Mastery. Arcane Mastery is in general opposition of Warcasting, but a sorcerer may learn from both freely and may find unique synergies between the two. A sorcerer may only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement of Arcane Mastery. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the sorcerer reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the sorcerer meets its requirement criteria. -- -- -- Arcane Mastery Requires: Level 1 Eye (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Arcane Mastery Increases the sorcerer's maximum Mana by +3. -- -- Manahoar (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Rank 1+ Minor Action - Arcane Mastery 2 MP - Summoning Spell Ability (1 Range) Conjures a manahoar with arcane armor that has 5 HP plus another +5 HP at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc. WIL; the manahoar is able to make basic movement actions; the manahoar adds +1 to the sorcerer's mana regeneration. This summon lasts until the sorcerer wills it away. Only one Manahoar, per rank in this ability, can be controlled by the sorcerer at any one time. -- -- Ink (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Minor Action - Arcane Mastery 1 MP - Melee Spell Ability Allows the sorcerer to scribe dimly glowing messages to scrolls, parchment, and other surfaces. Messages remain permanently until they are physically erased, dispelled, or willed away by the sorcerer. -- -- Channeling (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Major Action - Arcane Mastery No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability Allows the sorcerer to cast an additional major action or minor action spell in their next turn as a free action for its regular cost; this effect only works with spells cast from one of the Gamuts of Magic. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Sagacity (Requires Level 5 Sorcerer) Passive Effect - Arcane Mastery Adds an additional +1d8/2 to spell damage and restoration effects caused by the sorcerer's spells, so long as the sorcerer is wielding a staff, wand, or is unarmed, and is only wearing unarmored equipment. -- -- Scroll (Requires Level 5 Sorcerer) (Requires blank parchment or scroll) (Requires Ink) Major+Minor Action - Arcane Mastery Variable Cost - Self-Targeting Ability Allows the sorcerer to inscribe a scroll with a magical spell that the sorcerer has learned, any character with mana may use an inscribed scroll to cast the inscribed spell; inscribing a scroll requires the sorcerer to spend the typical cost of the spell when it is inscribed. An inscribed scroll is consumed immediately on its use and costs the same as its inscribed spell would typically require to use; an inscribed scroll requires at least a Major Action to use, regardless of the typical requirement of the inscribed spell. -- -- Scripture (Requires Level 5 Sorcerer) (Requires Channeling) Major+Minor Action - Arcane Mastery No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability Allows the sorcerer to prepare a spell, adding a Scripture buff that temporarily improves the effects of the prepared spell. The Scripture buff adds an additional +2 to spell damage and restoration, +1 to bonuses, and {-1 to penalties} to the effects of the prepared spell, so long as the prepared spell is the next spell cast by the sorcerer. This effect lasts permanently until the sorcerer casts a spell; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Spellheart (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires no Battlemage) Passive Ability - Arcane Mastery Adds an additional +1 to the sorcerer's mana regeneration and an additional +1 to INT and WIL. -- -- Scribe (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Scroll) Passive Ability - Arcane Mastery Causes all spells cast by scrolls inscribed by the sorcerer to use the attributes of the sorcerer who inscribed them, if it would cause the inscribed spell to be more effective than the attributes of the user of the scroll. -- -- of the Mind (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Sagacity) Passive Ability - Arcane Mastery The itemslots of equipped items are not included when determining the total itemslots of the sorcerer's items. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Multi-casting (Requires Level 15 Sorcerer) (Requires Spellheart) Passive Ability - Warcasting Allows the sorcerer to cast any major action spell as a minor action but at {twice the normal cost of the spell}; if a spell has an alternative method of being cast as a minor action, either method may be used. This effect may not be used more than once per turn. -- -- Knowledge (Requires Level 15 Sorcerer Passive Ability - Arcane Mastery Adds an additional +1 to the sorcerer's Lore and Arcana Divina. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes